Spamano - Don't Leave Me Alone
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Lovino has something to confess, but Antonio is late coming home, only adding to the Italian's anxiety. When he finally speaks his mind, he's met with something unexpected. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following. This is my first Spamano fic, so please don't hate me too much! Rated M for kissing! Thanks again!


_I've been wanting to write Spamano for so long… Now I have! Hope you like it! I was a little fuzzy on the details, and I think that I rushed a bit, but it was very fun to write! I wrote this kinda as I went, so it might not be as good as some of my other ones. I also ship this pairing along with GerIta and USUK with all my heart and soul, so please don't hate. This is also my first time writing these two, so no hate if they're wrong or something._

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! If you request a scenario or prompt, there's __**more**__ than a promise that I'll write it! I need prompts!_

_Rated M for __**yaoi**__**kiss**__ and __**feels**__. I don't own Hetalia!_

**Spamano – Don't Leave Me Alone…**

The hazel eyes of the Italian man flicked back and forth to the door and the window, nervously waiting for the other inhabitant of this place. He tried to find comfort in the blanket he'd draped around his shoulders, but it wasn't helping his nerves. Antonio wasn't late coming home. Ever.

Lovino checked his watch again, trying to keep it together. He was more filled with fear and anger than anything else, but his normally peaceful heart had been waiting for over three hours and had been so for far too long.

He scrunched down further in his blankets, wanting to trade their warmth for something far warmer. The Italian had been waiting for so long to say what he wanted to say to the other man. Today was going to be the day that he… finally would say what he wanted…

` His thought was broken by the sudden sound of a door opening and closing. The warm, fragrant smell of earth filled the warm air of this place all too easily as a familiar voice called out his name, making him jump. The shorter brunette stood with shaking legs from the couch, his anger flooding his body.

"Sorry I was late. They needed help over in the other field and I-" That cheery voice stilled the hazel-eyed man for seconds, taking in the sight of the taller, tanned individual that crouched, taking off his boots with the eternal smile he wore. His bright green eyes spoke volumes to the younger man, showing apology and friendly compassion towards him.

"I… I understand…" His voice was shaking, his slight Italian accent a bit thicker due to his nerves. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself as the other man straightened from his crouch. He clenched his fists underneath the shroud of the fabric wanting to say his mind but not able to find the words to say.

The elder knew something was wrong and stepped forward. The younger man's mouth was gaping open, as if he'd lost what he was going to say. The man raised a hand and placed it out in front of him, stopping the tanned man's advance.

"Please… Just…" He couldn't stop him anymore as he stepped forward and took the younger and into his embrace, stopping the Italian in his thoughts. His thoughts shut down, leaving only the warmth of this man before him in existence. "Antonio…"

"You've never been like this, Lovino. Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying…" The younger man stood on tiptoes, whispering into the man's ear, framed with dark waves of hair that he loved so much. "Antonio… I…" His voice snapped and he had to force the last phrase out, his wavering, shaking voice barely over a breath.

"I love you… Please don't leave me waiting to tell you that…"

He lowered down to his feet and tried to back away from the elder man, wanting to run and hide, not looking into those warm eyes that accepted everything they saw. But the man held his waist in his strong grasp and didn't let him go.

The next thing the younger man knew, soft, warm lips were on his and heat and light and earth surrounded him in the Spanish man's embrace. He tasted of the soil he worked, and the warm, spicy scent that he carried about him always. Gentle fingers brushed the side of his face and a worn hand clasped his cheek.

Lovino fell into that kiss, melting out of longing and satisfaction. This was his heart's desire, finally knowing and living what he'd always dreamt of but never been able to have… He found himself leaning into the taller man's touch, his arms rising behind to hold strong shoulders.

Antonio had always known this was what that person craved from him all these years. He'd known it since day one. And he had no regrets of holding the shaking, willowy frame to his body, listening to the steady breathing that quickened and sharpened, the mouth that tasted of cold heat and deep, ancient spices long forgotten from this world.

The elder man finally found the will to pull away and gaze at the face of whom held his loving heart. His usually dark, somber eyes were full and bright again, like when he was younger. His face was tinged with slight pink, his expression that of an innocent child. Then his little one clasped both hands to the sides of his darkened face and kissed him full on the mouth.

It was one thing to want something and receive it. It was another to pursue something and fight for it eagerly. That was what Lovino was doing. Taking what he wanted rather than having it served to him.

When he let the elder man go, he sank to his knees before the Spanish man, crying in relief, happiness, and fulfillment at his feet. Finally… What he'd always wanted…

The smiling man bent on his knee and took that man into his arms, carrying him into his room and lying him down in his bed alongside himself. The younger clung to him, refusing to let him go for fear that he'd never return. He'd always feared that, that he'd be abandoned and alone for the rest of his existence… But now everything was different…

The world was sunlight and love now, no longer hate and fear and uncertainty. The younger man raised a hand and played about with a lock of the elder's hair. Antonio took his hand and clasped it in his own, linking their fingers together. He sighed against the hazel-eyed man's forehead and spoke.

"Lovino… I love you too. I always have."

And they kissed once more.


End file.
